A Kaguya In Konoha
by Zanuk
Summary: (OC/AU Naru/Hina and Bashing, M rated for future gore) After the Kaguya clans failed attack on Kirihagakure, which was pushed by Orohimaru, Jiraiya and a team of Anbu are sent to investigate to see where the snake went only to find ad Kaguya bodies everywhere, houses stained in blood but there's hope.. A newborn Kaguya was found and he had their bloodline! (first fanfic.)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

Hello everyone, I'm Zenisk and this is my first fanfic called a Kaguya in Konoha! I got this idea because I really like the Kaguya clan despite their lack of information like so many other awesome clans in the anime/manga. Sorry for any and most plotholes that appear in the story... I'm still kind of new at this stuff... So I'm using this story to introduce my writing style, improve my grammar, and get ideas! I really hope you like this story and feel free to PM me and leave reviews on things I could improve, or possible add to make the story more enjoyable for you all.. Now my OC will be strong because the Dead Bone Pulse is pretty powerful it's self but I'll try to not make him to OP, also this story will have Naru/Hina because it's cute, Civilan Council Bashing because while it's overdone, I like it, Sasuke Bashing unless you all don't want it or want something done about it, and more! Now this will be rated M for gore and such, I doubt I'll put lemons or limes in this fic atleast not to start out... Maybe if it gets into like 100+ chapters I will XD But I'm also thinking of making a poll for Katsu (My Oc's) love interest. I'm thinking Tenten tbh because well, his kekkei genkai can make any weapon, she uses every weapon, it works... But I'll leave a poll for the future. Now this chapter is really just the setup for the main stuff, the prologue so to speak. Also my update scedule will be random as hell because I'm a very busy person... Anyways onto the story!

 ** _I do not own Naruto, Boruto, or anything related to these. I only own my OC's and the Jutsu's I create, feel free to send me ideas for jutsu's or the like and I'll be sure to credit the jutsu's that you all send me at the end of the chapters they appear in._**

"Normal talking."  
 **"Jutsu's/Biju/Summons"**

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _'Biju and Summons Thinking.'_**

Prologue

A grown man with long white hair and a red haori with a large scroll tied to his back is seen with eight strange people wearing some light style of armor and animal masks.. Their currently looking at the aftermath of a gruesome battle.. They can see many corpses surrounding the area, blood all over the ground and on the walls of destroyed homes.. Home destroyed from whatever battle may have taken place here.. With a frustrated sigh the white haired man would speak "Dammit.. Orochimaru was at it again... Inu. I want you to take your team and search for any and all survivors.. We can't stay here to long, who knows how many problems this will cause with Kiri..." He'd say as the people wearing animal masks gave a nod "Yes Jiraiya-Sama!" And than they vanished in a swirl of leaves... The now named Jiraiya would let out a sigh scratching his head.. "That damn snake.. I can't believe we didn't get any idea that he was trying to kill the Kaguya Clan... But for what reason would he want to do this.." He'd say as he started to look around the area some more to investigate.. "What could he have gained from this.. Unless.. Someone was born with their bloodline!" Jiraiya would all but shout as the realization came to him. He knew Orochimaru wanted a perfect body, and very bodies could rival the potential of the Dead Bone Pulse..

After his realization one of the people with animal masks comes back.. He has short but spiky silver hair and doesn't look like he could be any older than a teenager and a mask that looks like a dog. "Jiraiya-Sama.. My team and I have found something you have to see."He'd say in a calm and smooth tone.. With a raised eyebrow Jiraiya would follow the masked man to a house that looks relatively fine in comparison to the others.. "What is it you need me to see Inu?" He'd stay quite until they arrive at a small wooden crib that was covered with a wooden slab to make it look like a table it seems... "In here Jiraiya-Sama." To find out what the big deal was about he'd peak his head into the crib to and what he saw shocked him.. A baby with pure white hair and two red dots above his eyes was seen sleeping in the crib holding a small rattle that the handle of resembled a bone.. "Is this.." Jiraiya would say as the named Inu nods. "Yes sir. We have reason to believe that this child has the Kaguya Clans bloodline.. In the master bedroom underneath a floor panel we found documents of how to train someone with it and a picture of him with a slightly older child who've we've been unable to find, mixxed in with those documents. I believe that the other child who's missing Orochimaru found and took with him. On the back of the photo however were two names, Katsu Kaguya and Kano Kaguya with a number next to them, Katsu had zero and Kano had two. I think those are their names and ages."

Jiraiya would carefully pick up the baby Kaguya not to wake him up.. "So.. Katsu huh? We must get back to Konoha quickly to tell Minato of this. Inu, I want you and team Ro to take Katsu here and those documents to him as quickly as possible and explain this all to him. I'm going to see if I can't catch up to Orochimaru or at least get an idea of where he went.." With a nod Inu would whistle as the other masked people gathered around him. "Alright team, we have to report to Hokage-Sama immediately Lets move out!" He'd say as they all start running in the same direction, holding a tight looking formation.. Jiraiya would give a nod and than turn the other way, moving out himself.

*Time Skip 4 days later* *Jump to Konoha*

After four days of traveling the group would finally arrive back at their home, going immediately to the Hokage's office.. When they enter they see a man with spiky yellow hair and a white haori sitting at his desk as he has duplicates of himself doing paperwork. "Yondaime-Sama we have a urgent matter for you to address." Inu would say getting his attention. "Welcome back Team Ro.. You all are dismissed besides Inu.. I want your reports later evening." They all would nod and vanish from the room as Inu stood up placing the sleeping Katsu and the documents on his table and to say that Minato was shocked was an understatement. "Kakashi, report your mission with Jiraiya in Kirihagakure."

With a sigh the now actually identified Kakashi would remove his mask and nod. He had a rather clean face, using a headband to cover one of his eyes as he wore a mask that covered his nose and mouth, why he wore a mask under the mask however... "Yes Hokage-Sama.." So he'd explain the mission, and everything that his team and Jiraiya saw.. After the explanation Minato would lean back in his chair.. "So.. This child could have their bloodline?... We mustn't tell the council of this and especially not Danzō.. You know as well as I do what they'd want to do with Katsu.." He'd say before getting an idea and drawing up some paper work.. Kakashi would raise an eyebrow at this.. After a few moments he'd pass the paper to Kakashi for him to read it over, his eyes widen and giving his teacher an eye smile. "This should get them off your back for a bit.. I shouldn't be surprised though, you are a genius Minato-Sensei... I shall be going home now." Minato would give a nod with a smirk thinking his plan was rather smart as well. "Of course Kakashi.. Your team and you shall be receiving S rank pay for this mission and what you've provided us." Kakashi would than leave and not even a minute later someone would knock on the door and enter..

Minato would look up and see three people.. A rather old lady with two buns in her hair and a pin going through it, a man about the same age as her with green glasses and the third man honestly looked the youngest but the most damaged as well.. Half of his face was wrapped up and he had a scar on his chin in the shape of an X.. He'd be the first to speak.. "Hokage-Sama... We wish to speak of the results of the latest ANBU mission.." He'd say as the three of them would sit down.. Minato was expecting this but not this soon.. "You three do know that only I as the Hokage can call meetings correct?" He'd say with a sign as the entered the council chamber, ANBU members being sent out to gather the Shinobi and Civilian Council heads.. Koharu the old lady would speak first "Of course but we can call one if we as your advisory council see enough reason to.." Next would be Homura "And from what Danzō told us of this latest ANBU mission we have more than enough to speak of.."

Danzō himself would stay quite smirking internally 'This will be the perfect opportunity to gain a perfect weapon for ROOT..' He'd think as the four of them took their seats with the clan heads and Civilian council members taking their seats.. Minato would than speak.. "I apologize for this last minute meeting but my advisory council seems to want to bring something up concerning the latest ANBU mission I assigned.." Most of the members of the Shinobi council would raise get rather curious... what would be so important that'd all three of them want to bring it up and call this meeting? And how would knowledge of an ANBU mission get out so quickly, the team only returned recently after all.. Danzō would than be the first to speak up. "It has come to my attention the our Hokage has sent Inu and his team along with Jiraiya-Sama to investigate some information that Orochimaru gave the Kaguya Clan reason to rebel against Kirihagakure.. While there Inu and his team found a baby who is believed to have their bloodline, the Dead Bone Pulse.. And even more this child was brought to our village seeing as how Kirihagakure no longer wishes to have him.."

At this bit of information all of the clan heads would be surprised and start talking aloud while the Civilan Council as more confused as to why this was important enough to pull them from their business.. Hisashi, the Hyuga clan leader on the other hand was having many thoughts on this subject. 'The Kaguya clan's bloodline! Even without it they were as feared as the Hyuga clan and out Byakugan in terms of Taijutsu! This child will be something to keep an eye on.. ' He'd be pulled out his thoughts by Minato speaking up. "Danzō, how'd you come across this information? This mission ended not even twenty minutes ago." Danzō would smirk though and pull out a report from his robes.

"Why, one of your Anbu told me." Knowing this to be suspicious Minato would glare at Danzō, but not having any proof on him right now he could only let this slide.. this time.. "Now.. I propose that we train this child to be the ultimate weapon for Konoha and to help introduce this bloodline into our wall.." "Denied." Minato would suddenly say as the entire council turns their head to him in confusion and shock, but before any of them could get any words out he slides a document along the table to Danzō. "As of twenty minutes ago I have taken custody of Katsu Kaguya, the child you speak of and he is now under my care and protection." He'd say as a shadow clone grabbed the paper away from Danzō and went to store it before the war hawk could see information that Minato didn't want him to see. "He's not my adopted son but he is under protection of the Namikazi clan and the Uzumaki clan as Kushiha Uzumaki signed it as well."

This shut everyone in the council up while the civilan council was a bit upset that Minato was doing something like that without informing them as the orphanage does fall under their control for the most part and as an orphan being brought into Konoha's walls they should have some say in terms of the adoption. But they can't fight against Minato's word as the Hokage's word is law.. However this timing.. It's like Minato knew how Danzō would get this information and that he was still controlling ROOT against his orders.. "Now if this is over I have to go home.." He'd say getting up and leaving the council room before anyone else could speak up.. This left a very stunned Civilian council, a very pleased Shinobi council, and a extremely pissed off Danzō Shimura..

We'd cut to Minato entering his home with a sigh only to be hit on the head by a woman with long red hair and a rather large stomach.. "Minato! Why'd you do something like this without telling me dattebane!" She'd say as she held Katsu in her arms asleep with a small smile at the violence going on.. Minato was holding his head as a large bump was forming. "Ow! Kushina, you didn't have to hit me over this.. I only did it to protect him because you know as well as I do what Danzō would do to him.." He'd say standing up and rubbing the stop on his head where his wife hit him.. The two of them would than start to calm down and talk this over in a more peaceful manner.. "I want Naruto to grow up with a friend.. and Katsu could be that friend.." He said as he as the two kept talking about it for the rest of the night discussing what to do with the Kaguya child.. Secretly, known only to a select few Minato was married to the Uzumaki princess Kushina and they were expecting a kid any time soon... Minato just made it so they had two mouths to feed instead of one though.. After calming his wife down the two spent time talking about Katsu and their own bundle of joy Naruto... But this only lasted for a week longer..

*Time Skip to a week, near the end of the Kyuubi attack*

We see Minato and Kushina now dying after sealing the Kyubi inside of Naruto.. Minato would look to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage and a sad smile and tears in his eyes.. "Hiruzen.. Please.. as my final request... Please take care of Naruto and Katsu.. Protect them from Danzo and.. make sure their happy.. I.. want Naruto to be seen as a hero for this.. Help the two of them grow.. As my.. final act as Hokage.. I reinstate Hiruzen Sarutobi... as the Hokage of Konoha.." He'd say before finally passing on with his wife.. Hiruzen looking sad over the death of his successor as he took Naruto and went to the Namikaze estate to grab Katsu who was sleeping soundly.. After retrieving the young Kaguya he'd go to the council room and call everyone for a meeting.. Once the council was gathered he'd place the two babies in cribs next to the Hokage chair and speak.. "It is with a heavy heart that I must announce.. Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage has passed away.. sealing the Kyubi inside of this child.." He'd say looking at Naruto.. "It was his final orders that I am reinstated as the active Hokage and I shall pass two laws.. First, no one can tell Naruto of his tenant or discriminate him for it and second, I am going against the Nidaime's orders and editing the C.R.A.. It is now optional for both genders at the age of sixteen or who reach the rank of Chuunin.. It only counts if they are under the influence of no genjutsu or seals.. They can only invoke it if they wish to do so.. These are both S-rank laws and the Kyubi is an S-rank secret.. anyone who is caught discriminating against this child will be sent to the T&I department

Needless to say this caused massive issues, the entire Civilian council and the advisory council and the Uchiha clan was in a massive upset about this while the Shinobi council was thankful.. They all hated the C.R.A. and knew that Naruto and Katsu would be better off with these laws... but when there's a will, there's a way. Danzo would stay quite throughout this entire thing but inside he'd be cursing up a storm at Hiruzen's changes to this all.. He'd have to change and delay his plans for now.. Hiruzen's brow would twitch a few times at all the noise and than he'd snap. "ENOUGH!" He'd shout shutting up everyone in the room besides himself as clones of his covered Naruto and Katsu's ears. "I am the Hokage and my word on this is final! This council isn't a democracy it's a dictatorship! Now I must leave and find a suitable home for the young ones.." He'd say before he took the two kids in his arms and exited the room leaving the entire council stunned besides the Shinobi's who're only happy besides the Uchiha clan head Fugaku who hated the idea of there being a clan that could be stronger than his in the village.. Fugaku glared at Hiruzen as he left, his glare being seen by Danzo who formed ideas in his head of what to do now...

Outside of the room Hiruzen would let out a sigh as he went to the best orphanage he knew, dropping the two off in it and registering them... earlier having Jiraiya place a seal on Katsu to limit his chakra usage so he wouldn't be using his bloodline yet.. With the two now resting peacefully at the orphanage Hiruzen would go to work, getting use to being the Hokage once more..

With Katsu and Naruto the two would sleep peacefully for now, not knowing the future they hold or the impact they'll make on the world it's self...

 **A.N.**

And that's a wrap people... Holy crap that was a long prologue for me XD Like I said I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this story but I promise it won't be like 2-3 months XD That'd be to long for me, although please leave reviews of what you want to see, maybe them growing up throughout the years in their own long chapters, or maybe just show bits and peices of it all and hurry to the academy time. While I have the final say I want your thoughts. At somepoint I'll also make a poll for Katsu and a love interest for him. Now I'm gonna go, see you all later!

Edit.. I'm a dirty fucking liar at this point.. It's been WAY longer than 2-3 months as I've been so busy with work and such.. I'll update this on my days off when I have the time, which sadly isn't often..


	2. Update

**So the reason for the lack of content in this story is, I have 2 ways I can take it and I want your thoughts.**

 **I could do multiple chapters going from when Naruto and my OC Katsu were kids, going through the academy, orphanage, and building their relationship and how the village see's them.**

 **Or I could just skip that stuff with maybe part of one chapter explaining the characters and what their lives were like, how Naruto's was changed by the presence of Katsu and such. I'm truly fine with either of these paths as I'm also trying to decide if I want to give Katsu a romance or not and if the one I want to do for Naruto will be Naru/Hina (which I'm leaning to because it's cute.) so this is where I want your thoughts. Also my summary will change and I'll edit chapter one at somepoint, but I'm a pretty busy guy saddly... I wish I could just take a week off of work and work on this story but without knowing where to start and the responses I'll get to this story, I'm not sure if that'd be the best idea or not. So please, leave reviews or PM me about what you want to see. I'm a pretty accepting guy.**


End file.
